The Phantom of the Opera
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on a musical and guess who has been cast as the leads? RHr! I hope you will like it I promise it's good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody who has been kind enough to open this fic. I hope my fans out there will want to read it . . . you know who you are. I think this is going to be a great fanfiction. This is the _Phantom of the Opera_ and it's a musical that Hogwarts students are going to be putting on. Just pretend that everyone can sing even if you know they can't. Now . . . let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no right to Harry Potter . . . nay Phantom of the Opera. Although, I did come up with this story on my own. It's genius I t**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 1: The Notice**

Everyone was making a huge commotion when they were gathered around the Gryffindor notice board the McGonagall had posted earlier that morning. As Harry and Ron approached the board cautiously a bushy haired girl ran over to them. They recognized her as their friend Hermione.

"What's this all about?" Ron asked her as he looked over her shoulder at the shrieking girls'.

"Oh! Hogwarts is putting on a musical!" Hermione said matter – of – factly.

Ron looked stunned, "what's a musical?"

"You'll find out soon enough! After all Dumbledore _is_ directing it. So are either of you going to try out?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Surprisingly Harry didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I thought I might give it a shot. It looks fun. What about you Ron?"

"How am I suppose to try out for something if I don't even know what it is?"

"Well just come with us anyway!" said Hermione who winked at Harry behind Ron's back. Harry just smiled.

Later that night everyone gathered into the Great Hall which had a stage that was the trio was sure was magicked there by none other than the Headmaster himself. The tables were lined up neatly along the walls and the students stood in front of the stage.

Dumbledore was standing on the stage waiting for the students to arrive. "I want you all to sing for me before we begin. How about you all sing something simple such as _Twinkle Twinkle little star._ **(A/N: Sorry it was the first thing that popped into my head.) **There will be absolutely no cuts in this everyone will take part who is going to try out. Even the audience will be a part of this as well. So let's start down the line with Hannah Abbot up frist."

Ron turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you _tell _me that we had to sing?" He asked Hermione angrily.

"Because Ron it's a _musical._ That's what you do in musicals!" Hermione said holding down laughter.

After every single person tried out, Dumbledore had them line up. "I have the parts already. And I will post them on the notice board in each of your houses."

Once again everyone was gathered around the notice board the very next morning. The lis read:

**The Phantom: Harry Potter**

**Christine Daae: Hermione Granger**

**Raoul: Ronald Weasley**

**Carlotta: Pansy Parkinson**

**Meg Giry: Luna Lovegood**

**Piangi: Draco Malfoy**

**Madam Giry: Ginny Weasley**

**Narrator: Neville Longbottom**

**Extras: Everyone**

Hermione squealed. "Do either of you realized that _we _are the three main parts?"

Ron looked shocked. "I'm surprised that I even _have _a big part."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all went to rehearsal later that night. And they were practicing everyday for the past three months until at last it was opening night.

**A/N: Sorry I seemed to have gone through everything so fast but that's because I want to get straight to the point and just get started on everything else because _believe _me this is going to be my longest fic yet. Especially if I want to get through all of the songs. I know this chapter isn't much but please give it a shot. I promise it'll get better. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't written this in a while. It took me forever to locate the script online. But I finally did it and now I am going to update. But before I do, I would like to say THANK YOU to everybody who wrote in. I was so amazed at how many of you actually wrote. I _would _personally thank you myself but there's like forty – five of you and that's way to much space to take up. I love y'all. **

**Chapter 2: Act 1 – Paris, 1881**

It was the night of the play and the Hogwarts cast were all backstage working hard to get ready for their big performances. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing together nervously.

"Are you two as nervous as I am?" Asked Hermione shaking.

"We're probably even more nervous," replied Ron. There was a big silence that followed this.

"How weird is this going to be?" Harry asked breaking the silence at last.

"How weird is what going to be?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"With both Ron and I kissing you Hermione! Don't you think it's odd?" He responded.

Hermione looked fearful now. "Oh my goodness! You're right! I have to kiss both of you. That just frightens me! Especially since we didn't even practice—"

Hermione was silenced by professor Dumbledore, who got up in front of the stage to say his bit about the play.

"I would like everyone to show respect about this play tonight which means a lot to the cast and director of this play. So I want you to behave!" He said looking at everyone. "This play is filled with love, drama, horror, and many more. With that I leave you to it." And he walked off the stage without in further inquiries.

Then the lights went off and a screen was placed in front of the stage where many of the students guessed would be where they were going to see their classmates. A light magically shone onto the screen itself and it began.

It was in black and white and set in Paris of 1881 where people were dressed in nice dresses and suits. A man of about seventy was being lifted down from a carriage and taken in the Opera House by two men which appeared to be Crabbe and Goyle. The old man however looked like a really old Ron . . .

An older Neville seemed to be auctioning off a collection of antiques, "Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau."

Porter who was played by Ernie MacMillan held up a sign and said, "showing here."

Neville continued on auctioning off these very expensive antiques, "Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny.

"Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?

"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

Porter held up the music box, "showing here," he replied.

"My I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid . . . Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

Everything around him became fuzzy and all you could here was the old man who bought the music box. His name was Raoul. He was singing.

"_A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as she said . . . _

_She often spoke of you, my friend ...  
_

_Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead... _

_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_"

His attention went back to the auctioneer as he resumed. "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re- assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

The Auctioneer switches on the chandelier There is an enormous flash, and the overture begins. During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically from the stage, finally hovering high above the stalls.

**A/N: That's all I'm going to do today. Hopefully when I update next time it won't take as long. I can only hope. Well please review.**


End file.
